The present invention relates to a running carriage for a sliding door, including a pair of carrying rollers arranged on a shaft or a pair of sliding shoes intended for engagement in a running rail arranged above the sliding door and having internal running surfaces, a roller carrier by which the shaft or the pair of sliding shoes is carried, a support piece for connecting the running carriage with the sliding door, and a device for adjusting the height of the sliding door relative to the running rail. The roller carrier and the support piece are connected together by a joint, and their mutual angular position can be adjusted and displaced by an adjusting and displacing screw.
Running carriages for sliding doors are known in many different designs. They function for the purpose of hanging the sliding door on a running rail and making it laterally slideable with as little resistance as possible. The running carriages can be provided with rollers which roll along in a running rail on a cabinet, on a ceiling or as grating in a window opening, or they can be provided with sliding shoes, which slide in the running rail. Modem running carriages must be able to be attached to the sliding door and introduced into the running rail with a small time expenditure. In addition, height adjustability should be available, in order to compensate for dimensional tolerances on the sliding door and/or on the cabinet.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,947 a single-piece running carriage for a grating is known, which can be installed in the corner region of the frame of the grating. The running carriage carries the weight of the grating or a sliding door on a rail lying below. For assembly of the sliding door, measures must be taken which allow the sliding door to be lifted up within the door opening, in order to be able to introduce the rollers on the lower part of the frame into the corresponding rails.
When a sliding door made in this way is improperly operated, the door can jump out of the rail by the momentum which occurs at the end during impact. An assembly of the known running carriage in a closed rail is not possible, i.e. in a rail that receives the rollers of the running carriage internally and thus prevents the rollers from jumping out of the rails.
A similar embodiment is disclosed with the running carriage in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,995, in which the running roller can be pivoted in for inserting the sliding door into the rails lying below the sliding door. Here also, there is always the danger that the door jumps out of the rail when improperly handled. Introducing the known running carriage into a closed rail system is not possible.